


You have my Heart but I lock it up

by Sophie1973



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1973/pseuds/Sophie1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers in her hair, “I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but if it does please feel free to kick my ass, or throw many pens at me. Whatever floats your boat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have my Heart but I lock it up

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by that 'They get mad at each other then it gets better' tweet and wrote this last night. (instead of sleeping). I like it, so I hope you like it too, and if you do please  
> review ? Enjoy it, as well as tonight's episode ! ;)

“Are you mad?”

She just has to ask, because Oliver has been ignoring her for the past two hours, and Barry and John have left one hour ago. Since then, the atmosphere is rather …intense.

Oliver turns around from his treasure chest – the one he brought back from the island – she secretly named it like that.

“What were you thinking?” he asks in a very low tone, his face dark.

“Yep, definitely mad,” she mutters before getting up from her chair and walking to him, crossing her arms in a defiant pose.

“Let me see, what was I thinking…? Oh right ! I was trying to save your life, maybe?”

“By bringing a total stranger here and let him know all of our little secrets.”

“We can trust him”

He shakes his head with a disbelieving look. “Trust him? You barely know the guy, Felicity!”

She generally likes when he said her name. This time is not one of them.

“I trusted my guts…Exactly like you did when you hid in my car a year ago.”

“Your guts or you little crush?” he asks snarkily.

Felicity opens her mouth, too shocked to find an appropriate response.

He closes the lid of the chest rather forcefully and she jumped slightly at the sound.

“You compromised this entire mission.” His face is closed, his eyes a dark, stormy blue.

She can’t help but laugh. “Oh my God ! You are such a drama queen! No pun intended. Seriously, is your brain even connected to your mouth right now? What do you want me to say? If it is ‘sorry for saving your life’, you’re going to be severly disappointed.  
Because I’m not. I’m *not* sorry,” she tells him forcefully, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves she had used on him a bit earlier and wondering if she could slap his stupid-yet-still-handsome face with it. She would feel much, much better.

Also, she was not done. “Oh, and for the record, Diggle was ok with it. So why exactly are you taking this out on me ?”

“It was your idea, bringing Barry Allen here,” he replies defensively.

She scoffs. “Yes, because Diggle’s brilliant plan was to call 911 and bring you to the OR in your full Green Arrow glory. Please explain to me how that would have been a better idea?”

Obviously he can’t find an appropriate response to that so he tries the guilt approach.

“I already have to worry everyday about Digg and you, how I put you both in that situation. I really didn’t need to add someone else to the mix.”

She sighs. “Ok, do we have to go through this again? John and I are here because we want to, Oliver. It is our choice. So stop making this about you.”

His jaw clenches. “I’m not…I thought I could trust you.”

Her anger suddenly deflates, only to be replaced by what feels like a sucker punch to her stomach.

“Did you really just say that?” she asks, and she hates how her voice chokes on the last word so she turns around. Because there’s no way – no way - that she’s going to cry in front of him. If he wants to act like a dumbass moron, she doesn’t have to stay and listen to him uttering such hurtful nonsense.

She walks to her work station, intending on taking her purse. A pen is lying on the table and on an impulse she takes it and throws it in his direction. But she’s so upset that she doesn’t really aim and it ridiculously bounces on his shoulder before falling at his feet.

“We have to work on your pitch,” he deadpanned.

She just shrugs and doesn’t turn around. Oliver closes his eyes and sighs. If she looks at him, she will see him wearing his I-totally-screwed-up face.

“Felicity, I…Aside from Thea and my mom, you and John are the most important people in my life. Your lives are at risk every single day because of me. I know, it is your choice,” he adds quickly as she’s about to protest again. “Still, the less people know about this, the better. For your own safety. And ok, I freaked out for a minute. But if you really feel that we can trust Barry…I respect your opinion.”

As she still doesn’t move, he lets out a self-deprecatory laugh. “God, I’m such an idiot.”

She snorts. “Finally, a moment of clarity. Was there an apology in there somewhere?”

He comes to her, put his hand on her shoulder, trying to make her look at him. But she doesn’t want to because a few traitorous tears escaped. She wipes them away quickly when she realizes that he won’t leave her alone. As his arms come around her, she struggles a bit, because she doesn’t want to let him get away with it as easily. But her muttered ‘no’ sounds pathetic even to her own ears, and ten seconds later she gives in and let him engulfe her in his arms.  
She also realizes that it is the first time they hug. And boy, he really knows how to give them.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers in her hair, “I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but if it does please feel free to kick my ass, or throw many pens at me. Whatever floats your boat.”

She laughs slightly, even though it sounds more like a sob.

He put a caressing hand on her blond hair, pressing a light kiss on her temple. “Please don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.”

She nods silently, wiping her face once again. He still doesn’t let go and she does nothing to disentangle herself from him either. 

Oliver Queen, hugger extraordinaire.

“You know we’ll have to kill him, now, though?” he suddenly asks lightly.

“What?”

“Barry. He knows too much. He’s a liability.”

She looks at him with a dumbfounded look on her face then she sees the twinkle in his eyes.

“Urgh. Go away,” she tells him, smiling despite herself and pushing slightly on his chest. He lets her go but grabs her hand in the process and press a soft kiss on it. My, aren’t we very touchy-feely all of a sudden, she thought.

“You know I didn’t mean it, right?” he asks, his face serious again.

She rolls her eyes. “About killing Barry? Yes Oliver, I got the joke.”

“About me not trusting you. Because I do. I trust you with my life, Felicity. You know that, do you?”

No, she didn’t actually. But it feels really good to hear it, and definitely makes up for his earlier behavior. 

She smiles sweetly, not trusting her voice yet. She cups his cheek, and his other hand – the one that isn't still holding hers – comes to rest on it.

“I'ts important to me that you know, because...well, it's important to me.”

And he leaves it at that, which leaves her a bit frustrated, but it's ok. 

All in good time.

She goes back to her medical supplies.

“Hey, did you call me Green Arrow earlier?”

“I think I did, yes. Why?”

He shrugs. “That's how Malcolm called the vigilante once.”

She winces. “Oh. Sorry.”

“No, no, don't be. Coming from you it sounds...different.”

He smiles. “I like it.”

Fin.


End file.
